No Words
by Langit Malam
Summary: Kakashi, perawat hewan sirkus. Tsunade, istri dari Orochimaru yang mengidap Sadism sex. Salahkah jika mereka saling mengagumi walau hanya dalam diam?/ Aku mengagumimu. Mengagumimu dalam sepi dan diamku. Aku menyayangimu. Menyayangimu dalam diam tanpa kata. Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dalam kata yang tak akan pernah terungkap. Fic For Kakashi Birthday. Luph U Always, Kashi. DLDR


**Spesial fic for ****Kakashi Birthday****… 15 September.**

**Happy birthday Kashi, Sayang.**

**I Love U, So Much, Honey *peyuk erat n cipok bertubi-tubi* -/-**

**Umm… abaikan saja adegan semi rated M di atas. XDDD**

**Happy reading yaaaaaaa~**

**.**

**.**

**Fic collab with My Fav Author, ****Ivan "Kieran" Roux****. Susah payah membujuk dan merayunya agar mau collab. Wkwkwk. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang yang melelahkan *halah* dia mau juga membuat fic collab ini. Thx Kou… *peyuk-peyuk, ditabok Kegan* :3**

**.**

**.**

**Title****:** When Romance Meets Destiny

**Characters/ Pairing****:** Hatake Kakashi & Senjuu Tsunade

**Type**: Twoshot

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst

**Warning** : Hardsex. Bad Language. Ooc. Crack pairing. Kakashi 19 Tahun, Tsunade 25 Tahun. Dun like dun read plis. ^.^

**Rating****: M** **Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Aku mengagumimu…

Mengagumimu dalam sepi dan diam.

Aku menyayangimu…

Menyayangimu dalam diam tanpa kata.

Aku mencintaimu…

Mencintaimu dalam kata yang tak akan pernah terungkap.

Aku hanya berani menyimpan semua rasa ini jauh di lubuk hati.

Rasa yang hanya berani kubisikkan pada rembulan.

Rasa yang hanya berani kutitipkan pada angin yang berhembus di sela ranting dedaunan.

Rasa yang hanya berani kulabuhkan pada sunyinya peraduan malam.

Rasa rindu yang begitu sakit mengiris dan menyayat hatiku.

Rasa rindu yang hanya bisa kupendam dalam hati.

Kau begitu dekat di sisiku…

Namun tak pernah dapat aku menyentuhmu.

Kau tak ubahnya hanya bayang.

Yang hanya mampu kupandang, kukagum, dan kusayang dalam lamun kesendirianku.

.

.

"Kashi…"

Bisikan lirih seorang wanita muda refleks membuat pemuda tampan berambut perak yang tengah berlutut di lantai dan sedang memeriksa mulut seekor harimau benggala*) menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_…"

Seulas senyum tipis hadir di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Baru saja ia ingin menyuruh wanita itu masuk, tampak harimau di depannya tiba-tiba gelisah dan mulai berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang kokoh hingga tubuhnya yang hampir setinggi satu setengah meter tampak mengintimidasi.

Kilatan buas mengancam terlihat di matanya yang kekuningan. Raungannya yang menyeramkan mendirikan bulu roma terdengar bergema memecah keheningan dini hari itu. Ia mulai bergerak mengancam ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri lemah bersandar di luar kerangkeng terali besi.

'_Darah? Xena mencium aroma darah? Damn!'_

"Hei… Xena. Tenang… tenang _Sweetie_," Kakashi pun berbisik lembut seraya membelai kepala harimau itu untuk menenangkannya. Harimau betina besar yang semula begitu jinak manja seperti anak kucing kini tampak buas dan kembali meraung panjang dengan menggerak-gerakkan cakarnya di udara.

Kakashi memeluk kepala harimau yang besar itu, mengacak-ngacak bulu-bulu tebal di pipinya untuk kemudian menempelkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi si harimau dan berbisik lembut, "Sstt… tenang. Jangan ganggu dia. Oke? Aku sayang padanya. Jangan sakiti dia ya. Shh… _come_ _Babe_! _Come_!"

Harimau itu sedikit memberontak sebelum akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti Kakashi yang mengajaknya masuk ke lorong panjang terbuat dari terali baja.

"Gadis manis. Pintar. Tidur ya…"

Raungan kesal kembali terdengar membuat Kakashi tertawa penuh sayang dan mengecup singkat hidung si harimau yang baru saja memukul kepalanya lembut dengan bantalan kakinya yang bercakar tajam. Ia kemudian bergegas mengunci pintu lorong itu dan merantainya dengan rantai besi panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya yang dibalut jins belel ke arah wanita muda yang kini jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin dan keras dengan tubuh gemetar menahan isak tangis.

"Tsunade-_sama_?"

Kakashi perlahan duduk berlutut di sampingnya. Walau nada suaranya tetap tenang dan datar, jelas tersirat nada khawatir di dalamnya. Dengan ragu pemuda itu memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu wanita muda yang masih terus menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup tirai rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

Kakashi merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mendengar tangis tertahan wanita ini—wanita yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang tak terbalas, wanita yang kerap hadir dalam lamunannya, wanita yang terlarang untuknya, membuat rasa sesak hadir dalam dadanya. Tuhan… betapa ia ingin menarik wanita yang jauh lebih tua itu ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya, dan melindunginya dari apapun yang menyakitinya. Tapi ia tahu… ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa menyentuh dan merengkuh wanita itu dalam mimpi dan angannya yang berkepanjangan.

Akhirnya ia hanya berani mengulurkan jemari tangannya yang panjang dan perlahan menyentuh halus bahunya yang tertutup yukata hijau tua lembut berbahan katun. Begitu lembut seakan menyentuh kristal berharga yang rapuh sehingga takut memecahkannya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu sambil berbisik lirih, "Tidak… a-aku tidak apa-apa, Kashi…"

Cahaya lampu pijar yang menerobos dari sela-sela jaring laba-laba kini menyapu seraut wajah jelita yang tampak pias, pucat, dan sembab. Barulah Kakashi melihat jelas apa yang membuat Xena tadi gelisah dan meraung buas. Sebercak darah kering masih tampak di sudut bibir merah mungilnya yang tampak bengkak dan pecah. Pelipis mata kirinya tampak lebam membiru bekas pukulan. Rambutnya tampak kusut bekas jambakan dan tarikan. Lehernya…

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini kau bilang tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Wanita jelita berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbisik lirih, "Tolong… bawa aku ke karavan*)mu, Kashi. Tolong…"

Untuk sesaat Kakashi tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya mulai membantu Tsunade berdiri dan merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita itu untuk kemudian memapahnya perlahan menuju karavannya yang terletak di luar tenda besar. Karavannya yang kecil, kusam dan besinya mulai tampak berkarat tampak teronggok di sudut lapangan tempat sirkus mereka menetap di kota ini.

Ia bisa saja membopong wanita itu dengan mudah. Tapi ia tidak berani lancang. Buatnya wanita itu adalah seorang dewi yang sangat dihormati dan dipujanya. Wanita itulah yang menemukannya ketika meringkuk dengan perut lapar dan kedinginan saat malam badai bersalju tengah turun. Wanita itulah yang memaksa suaminya untuk menerimanya bekerja sebagai perawat hewan-hewan sirkus.

Wanita itu pula yang selalu diam-diam datang ke karavannya saat ia tengah bekerja merawat hewan-hewan sirkus yang terluka, untuk menambalkan baju-bajunya yang sudah usang dimakan usia. Tak jarang ia datang dan mengirimkan makanan sup hangat untuknya di setiap tanggal tua—karena ia tahu gajinya yang kecil tidak akan cukup membiayai hidupnya hingga akhir bulan.

Kakashi memujanya dalam diam. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Betapa ia kagum pada wanita itu. Setiap melihat wanita itu tampil bersama berang-berang atau pun burung kakaktua kesayangannya, Kakashi merasa seolah dunia berhenti berputar. Ia pun merasa terseret gravitasi yang seolah berpusat di senyumnya yang cantik dan mata cokelat madunya yang bersinar hangat. Tapi ia sadar. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Wanita itu… terlarang untuknya.

Menatapnya. Mungkin hanya sebatas itu yang berani Kakashi lakukan. Mengaguminya dari balik tirai dan bayang-bayang. Sia-sia ia habiskan waktu siang dan malam di antara hewan-hewan demi menghindari wanita itu. Tapi ternyata ia tak pernah mampu mengusir pesona dan bayang wanita itu. Sia-sia ia berusaha membunuh rasa yang kian berkembang ini. Rasa kasihan yang bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa lain. Rasa sayang. Ia pun tak mampu memungkiri rasa jika ia telah jatuh hati. Jatuh hati pada wanita yang telah menjadi istri orang lain.

Suara derit besi tua terdengar saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga karavan dan memasukinya. Karavan kecil itu cukup bersih untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang laki-laki muda yang masih bujangan. Di bagian dalam sisi kiri karavan tampak sebuah meja stainless kecil dengan kaki yang mulai reot. Di atasnya hanya ada dua buah mug besar dari stainless, satu buah mangkok yang di satu sisinya ada gompalan besar, tiga buah piring, dan beberapa buah sendok dan garpu. Sementara di atas kompor listrik tampak sebuah ketel air yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat putih tipis beraroma teh hijau.

Dua potong kemeja lusuh dan celana panjang tampak teronggok di atas tempat tidur yang bergegas diambil oleh Kakashi dan dilemparkannya ke keranjang di sudut.

"Silakan duduk, Tsunade-sama." Dengan canggung Kakashi menunjuk tempat tidurnya yang beralas seprai bergambar kodok yang sudah pudar. Memang di dalam karavan yang sempit itu tidak terlihat sofa atau pun sekedar kursi butut untuk duduk.

Tsunade melangkah tertatih ke tempat tidur dan duduk dengan tidak kalah canggung di tepi tempat tidurnya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa jengah karena ia—yang merupakan seorang wanita yang telah bersuami, tetapi di dini hari seperti ini malah seperti wanita nakal penggoda karena berada di kamar seorang laki-laki muda yang pantas jadi adiknya.

Suara rintihan kembali lolos keluar dari bibirnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan remuk. Pelipis mata kirinya yang lebam membiru kini berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Kakashi yang berlutut di lantai memposisikan wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Tsunade. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah wanita itu, tapi ia tak berdaya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengangkat lengannya dan menyentuh pipi pualam Tsunade dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan ujung jarinya.

"Ja-jangan Kashi," tolak Tsunade lemah saat Kakashi perlahan mulai memegang dagunya dan menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus mengobati luka-lukamu, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade menatap pria yang jauh lebih muda di hadapannya itu dengan mata cokelat madu-nya yang kini kembali berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga luka itu kembali membuka.

'_Tuhan… betapa selama ini aku sangat merindukan sentuhannya.'_

"Jangan gigit… bibirmu kembali berdarah," perlahan Kakashi membelai bibir mungil merah muda itu dengan ibu jarinya dan menyekanya dengan lembut.

Kakashi mengambil kotak P3K, mengeluarkan isi-isinya dan kini mulai menyibakkan rambut pirang panjang yang menutupi wajah jelita itu. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit gerahamnya kuat-kuat hingga terdengar bergemeletuk dan tangannya mengepal kuat gemetar melihat wajah wanita itu yang kini terlihat jelas di bawah siraman lampu pijar di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin gemetar menahan marah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kashi? A… aku terjatuh dari palang ayun tadi so—"

"Aku tahu semuanya Tsunade-sama. Aku tahu. Laki-laki bajingan itu kan yang melakukannya?"

Begitu dingin dan datar suara bariton itu terdengar memotong penyanggahan Tsunade. Melihat Tsunade terdiam akhirnya Kakashi pun menghembuskan napas panjang untuk membuang kekesalannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengoleskan kapas yang dibasahi dengan alkohol di sudut bibir Tsunade yang langsung mendesis kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar airmata tampak menggenang kembali di mata cokelat madunya yang redup tanpa cahaya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan berlaku tidak adil padanya. Pria yang menjadi suaminya justru tak lebih dari bajingan buas yang sering menjadikannya bulan-bulanan seks-nya yang brutal. Lebih dari setahun mereka menikah entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia harus mengalami penghinaan dan penyiksaan dengan diperkosa secara brutal. Suaminya—Orochimaru, adalah seorang Sadism*). Ia lelah. Ia letih. Ia merasa tak lebih dari sekedar budak nafsu laksana seorang Jugun Ian Fu*).

Berbeda dengan pria muda ini.

Pria muda yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Pria muda yang selalu mengisi mimpinya. Pria muda yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia tetap bisa tersenyum. Pria muda yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia tetap bertahan dan ingin terus hidup. Pria muda yang hadir laksana setetes embun yang mampu menyejukkan kegersangan gurun di hatinya.

Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya, hanya dengan melihat seulas senyum tipisnya, hanya dengan melihat ia baik-baik saja, itu lebih dari cukup menjadi alasannya untuk tetap tersenyum dalam tangisan.

'_Tuhan yang tahu betapa rasa sayang ini begitu dalam dan tulus untuknya. Tuhan… aku ingin diberi kesempatan satu kali saja untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang tak pernah terungkap. Rasa yang hanya kunikmati dalam diamku.' _

"Kashi…," bisikan Tsunade yang lembut membuat Kakashi menahan jemari tangannya yang tengah mengompres pelipisnya yang lebam.

"Ya?"

Untuk sesaat Tsunade terdiam tanpa kata. Ia hanya menatap wajah yang kerap hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi dan angannya. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan apa yang jadi rahasia terdalam dalam hidupnya.

"Kashi… aku tidak tahu apakah esok aku masih bisa hidup dan melihat matahari terbit kembali. Tubuhku sakit semua. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku ingin menyerah dan kalah pada takdir hidupku ini. Untuk itu a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak mau membawa perasaan yang tak pernah terungkap ini bersama ragaku. Kashi… a-aku menyayangimu… tidak, aku mencintaimu…"

Airmata pun mengalir perlahan menelusuri pipi halusnya yang pucat. Ia lega. Ia sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tak ada yang salah bukan ketika kita jatuh hati dan sayang pada seseorang? Bukankah kita tak pernah bisa memilih jatuh hati pada siapa. Rasa itu hadir begitu saja. Berhembus menyanyikan tembang jiwa yang memilukan dalam kesunyian malam tanpa nada.

"Tsu-tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade pun tersenyum getir dan lemah.

"A-aku sadar. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan terlarang ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan yang sama atas perasaan ini. A-aku…"

"Shhh… kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau adalah dandelion yang tegar. Dandelion yang kukagumi."

Tsunade merasa gemetar saat merasakan jari telunjuk Kakashi menekan lembut bibirnya membuat ia tak mampu berkata lagi.

Kakashi sekali lagi menyapu bibirnya perlahan dan dengan jari gemetar ia menunduk dan mulai membuka ikatan yukata hijau daun yang membalut tubuh wanitanya. Sesaat kilatan kecemasan tampak di mata madu Tsunade. Ia refleks mencengkeram yukata di dadanya. Bagaimanapun siksaan yang sering ia dapat sudah menjadi trauma di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ja-jangan!"

"Tidak apa. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah…"

Mendengar suara bariton yang menenangkan itu membuat ketakutan Tsunade seketika luntur. Tsunade percaya padanya. Jika ia diharuskan memilih satu orang yang ia percayai, maka tanpa ragu ia akan menyebut nama pria muda tampan di hadapannya itu.

Sakit…

Itulah yang Kakashi rasakan saat yukata berbahan halus itu mulai merosot turun menuruni bahu, dada, payudara, dan kini teronggok di atas perut ramping tsunade. Leher jenjangnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah membiru. Bekas cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya, pukulan, tamparan. Dan yang membuat Kakashi meringis tak tega saat melihat puting kiri payudaranya yang luka bekas gigitan dan masih berdarah.

"Tsu…" Dengan jemari gemetar menahan marah dan gerahamnya menggeretak keras, Kakashi perlahan menelusuri luka-luka itu dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria bajingan yang sudah membuat wanita-nya sampai seperti itu. Tapi Kakashi tidak berdaya. Pria itulah yang memiliki wanita ini.

Sambil mendesah panjang, Kakashi perlahan menarik tubuh wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Dibenamkannya wajah Tsunade di dadanya yang bidang. Dikecupnya lembut pucuk kepalanya. Dengan lembut dibelainya punggung telanjang Tsunade. Punggung yang masih penuh bekas luka sabetan ikat pinggang kulit. Terasa payudara telanjang wanita itu menggesek kemejanya dan menekan dadanya lembut hingga membuatnya semakin memeluknya erat.

Tsunade tersenyum bahagia. Dengan airmata berlinang ia menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi. "Kashi, andai reinkarnasi itu ada aku ingin terlahir kembali dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Sehingga aku layak untukmu. Dan bukanlah barang rongsok seperti sekarang," katanya seraya tersenyum pahit dan getir.

"Shh… kita bisa pergi dari sini Tsu. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan menjagamu. Kita akan membangun dunia impian kita di tempat yang lain," bisik Kakashi lembut seraya membelai rambut pirang keemasan yang halus itu. Mata abu-abunya yang gelap tampak menerawang jauh.

Mendengar mimpi yang begitu manis itu membuat Tsunade tersenyum manis namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kegetiran hatinya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang mungil.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Kashi. Takdirku terikat di sini. Kau yang harus pergi, Kashi. Kau masih muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau pria yang baik. Kau masih bisa membangun mimpimu. Kutitipkan bagian hidupku padamu ya. Berjanjilah untuk bahagia. Niscaya aku pun di sini bahagia untukmu," bisiknya lirih.

"Tidak Tsu. Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu."

Kakashi perlahan menjauhkan wajah Tsu dari dadanya. Ditatapnya wajah jelita yang pucat dan sembab berlinang airmata. Dengan lembut ia menangkup pipi kiri Tsu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Menyibakkan rambutnya sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk dan melabuhkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita itu.

"Tuhan… jika ini adalah mimpi maka aku tak ingin lagi terbangun selamanya. Biarkan aku tetap tertidur dan bermimpi selamanya," Tsunade sambil terisak memeluk erat tubuh pria muda berambut perak itu.

Dengan gemetar ia merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke leher pria itu. Bibir mereka berdua yang sama-sama gemetar menahan rasa yang sama-sama lama tak terungkapkan begitu hangat. Saling mencari. Saling meraba.

'_Tuhan…Baru kali ini aku diperlakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. Semakin rapat pejamkan mata. Aku takut jika mataku terbuka maka kau akan menghilang menjadi fatamorgana.'_

Setetes airmata bahagia mengalir lembut menelusuri pipinya yang pucat dan tirus.

"Peluk aku, Kashi. Peluk aku. Yang erat. Remuk pun tidak apa-apa. Jangan lepaskan aku," bisik Tsu lembut di sudut bibir Kakashi, untuk kemudian menyesapnya lembut perlahan. Tsu pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan membawa tubuh Kakashi bersamanya.

Kakashi memeluk tubuh telanjang wanita itu dari belakang. Ditariknya selimut tua untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Dagu Kakashi bertumpu di atas kepala Tsunade. Seulas senyum bahagia muncul di sudut bibir Tsu. Baru kali ini ia tahu rasanya sebuah kebahagiaan. Lengan Kakashi yang tidak kekar tetapi berisi melingkari tubuhnya seakan melindunginya dari bahaya apapun.

"Arigatou Kashi… arigatou," bisiknya lembut.

_'Kami-sama, aku ingin waktu berhenti di sini. Aku ingin seperti ini. Selamanya. Jika ini hanyalah mimpi aku ingin tidur selamanya dan tak pernah terjaga lagi untuk selamanya.'_

Bulan yang pucat menjadi saksi ketika sepasang insan tidur berpelukan. Saling berbagi mimpi dan angan. Membagi keletihan dan kelelahan dari penatnya dunia.

**-To Be Continued-**

KakaTsu memang adalah crack pair di FNI. Tapi saya sangat terobsesi untuk membuat fic dengan pair ini. Jadi jujur saja, saya tidak berani berharap ada yang bersedia ripyu karena belum tentu ada yang mau membacanya *laugh*

Jika ada kritik, saran, masukan, baik berupa ripyu atau PM saya sangat menghargainya. ^^

Sankyuuu~

**Glosarium :**

*) Harimau Benggala : merupakan satwa yang diagungkan, keunikan kucing besar ini adalah bulunya yang berwarna putih. Berat rata-rata pejantannya adalah 440 Kg dengan panjang hampir 10 kaki. Di alam bebas aslinya, harimau Bengggala hanya tinggal 4000 ekor saja dan perburuan liar atas mereka masih sering terjadi karena nilai jual kulitnya yang tinggi. Harimau Benggala adalah harimau terbesar kedua di dunia yang masih ada setelah harimau Siberia.

*) Karavan : sebuah kendaraan berbentuk mobil atau gerbong kereta yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal. Sehingga bisa disebut sebagai rumah beroda. Sebuah karavan bisa merupakan bagian daripada sebuah mobil, atau sebuah kendaran lepas, di atas roda yang ditarik oleh mobil. Biasa digunakan oleh orang yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat seperti rombongan sirkus.

*) Sadism : Kegemaran untuk menyakiti atau menyiksa pasangannya sebelum melakukan hubungan seks. Kelainan seks jenis ini biasanya ada pada pria. Mereka akan merasa sangat bergairah setelah melihat pasangannya pingsan atau berdarah-darah. Kebalikannya yaitu Masocism yaitu kelainan seks yang membuat penderitanya baru merasa bergairah setelah disakiti dan dianiaya.

*) Jugun Ianfu : Wanita yang dijadikan budak seks oleh tentara Jepang.


End file.
